<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Fin et le Commençement by Calimera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824224">La Fin et le Commençement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera'>Calimera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1945 Duel, Drama &amp; Romance, Summer of 1899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald en étaient persuadés. Ils allaient marquer l'Histoire.</p><p>Mais pas de la façon dont ils l'espéraient.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La Fin et le Commençement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b><span class="u">Disclaimer :</span> Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)</b>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albus se sentait apaisé, pieds nus dans l’herbe. Il était allongé sur la pelouse verdoyante, dans un coin d’ombre prodigué par un sole pleureur, sans égard pour ses vêtements qui risquaient de se tâcher et de se froisser. Pour la première fois depuis des lunes, Albus se fichait de l’état de ses vêtements, lui qui avait toujours veillé à être présentable. Ses pieds dépassant la zone d’ombre, il pouvait sentir la chaleur du soleil d’été caresser sa peau. Un léger vent fit chanter les feuilles de l’arbre et courber l’herbe, et des criquets faisaient entendre leur musique.</p><p><br/><br/>Il se sentait heureux et en paix, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.</p><p> </p><p>Le temps d’une heure ou deux, Albus s’autorisait, avec quelques scrupules, une pause, loin des regards réprobateurs d’Aberforth et loin de son devoir envers Ariana. La raison de cet écart dans ses responsabilités était en partie due à la compagnie qui se trouvait à ses côtés.</p><p><br/><br/>Gellert. Son ami, son amant, son âme-sœur dans tous les sens du terme.</p><p><br/><br/>Les yeux rivés vers le ciel, ils échangeaient des idées sur leur quête pour le plus grand bien, leur discussion parfois coupée par des baisers ou des caresses sur la peau. Gellert lui parlait de grandeur, il lui parlait de révolution, il lui parlait du plus grand bien.</p><p><br/><br/>Albus l’écoutait avidement, comme il aurait bu un grand vin, et Gellert était addictif.</p><p><br/><br/>Gellert leva la baguette magique dans un geste lent, presque nonchalant et murmura une formule.</p><p><br/><br/>- <em>Spero Patronum</em>.</p><p><br/><br/>Un dragon se forma, argenté et majestueux. Il se pavana dans les airs, formant des figures complexes.</p><p><br/><br/>- Vantard, le taquina Albus.</p><p><br/><br/>Ce n’était pas un reproche. Après tout, il pouvait se montrer aussi vantard que son compagnon.</p><p><br/><br/>Joignant le geste à ses pensées, il leva à son tour sa baguette et récita la même formule.</p><p><br/><br/>Un phénix argenté rejoignit le dragon et, ensemble, ils volèrent dans les airs, si proches qu’ils pouvaient se confondre pour ne former plus qu’un.</p><p><br/><br/>Ils admirèrent leur Patronus, après avoir échangé un sourire. Ils étaient deux sorciers brillants et ils le savaient. Jeunes et puissants, ils avaient l’impression que le monde n’attendait plus qu’eux, prêt à leur offrir de nombreuses opportunités.</p><p><br/><br/>- Nous serons glorieux, dit Gellert. Toi et moi, œuvrant pour le plus grand bien.</p><p><br/><br/>Il rit, rejetant en arrière sa chevelure blonde.</p><p><br/><br/>- Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald, contre le monde !</p><p><br/><br/>Albus le corrigea et lui dit « Pour le monde » et « Pour le plus grand bien ».</p><p><br/><br/>Cependant il approuvait. Ils ne pouvaient avoir qu’une destinée glorieuse, lui et Gellert. Il ne serait en être autrement pour eux, les deux plus brillants sorciers de leur époque.</p><p><br/><br/>Ses doigts se joignirent à ceux se Gellert dans une étreinte et il serra sa main dans la sienne, sentant la chaleur de sa peau. Il avait l’impression que s’il se concentrait assez, il pouvait sentir le pouls de son compagnon.</p><p><br/><br/>Gellert se tourna vers lui et Albus sentit son cœur manquer un battement alors que le visage et les traits séduisants de son ami se penchèrent vers lui avant de sceller ses lèvres avec les siennes dans un baiser lent et passionné.</p><p><br/><br/>Oui… se disait Albus alors qu’il entourait ses bras autour de Gellert. Ils seraient glorieux. Lui et Gellert, les brillants meneurs d’une grande révolution qui bouleverserait le monde des sorciers.</p><p><br/><br/>Il devenait ivre de ces idées de grandeur, de révolution. Il devenait ivre de Gellert.</p><p><br/><br/>Il n’y avait pas eu de plus bel été que celui de 1899. C’était un renouveau. Le début d’une ère nouvelle, avec lui et Gellert…</p><p> </p><p>Ils allaient marquer le monde, inscrire leurs noms dans les pages de l'Histoire. Il en était persuadé.</p><p> </p><p>Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald, les glorieux sorciers de leur révolution...</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/><br/>Autour d’Albus, c’était le chaos.</p><p><br/><br/>Des débris de toute pièce jonchaient le sol dans un véritable désordre, comme si une tempête était passée et avait tout détruit sur son passage, ne laissant qu'un paysage désolé, ruiné. Échoués autour de lui, du verre brisé, des pierres fracassées, des tissus déchirés, du sang versé sur le sol.</p><p><br/><br/>Albus lui-même n’avait pas fière allure. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés ou bien froissés en de nombreux endroits, la sueur avait coulé sur son visage et dans ses cheveux, se mêlant à son sang, la douleur et la fatigue tiraient les traits de son visage et les muscles de son corps. Le regard bleu était presque éteint.</p><p><br/><br/>Dans sa main, il tenait sa baguette ainsi que celle de Gellert. Pas la première, celle qui l’avait accompagné pendant des années mais une autre, plus mortelle. La baguette de Sureau, qu’il avait gagnée lors de son duel.</p><p><br/><br/>Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, l'esprit remplie de rêves impossibles de gloire, Albus avait toujours pensé que s’il venait à tenir la baguette de Sureau dans ses mains un jour, un sentiment de puissance et de soulagement suite à ses recherches l’auraient envahi.</p><p><br/><br/>À la place, il se sentait déchiré au fond de lui. Son cœur était serré dans sa poitrine et il était submergé par de nombreuses émotions qu’il tâchait de contenir, pour ne pas exploser et montrer toute sa vulnérabilité.</p><p><br/><br/>Il était Albus Dumbledore, imminent professeur de Poudlard, aimé et respecté par ses paires, le vainqueur contre le mage noir Grindelwald. Il devait garder la tête haute.</p><p><br/><br/>Il essayait d’avoir une expression de marbre alors que les Aurors emmenaient Gellert Grindelwald enchaîné, avec eux ; tout comme il essayait d’avoir un air indifférent alors que les débris autour de lui et la baguette dans sa main lui rappelaient son duel avec Gellert.</p><p> </p><p>Albus frissonna. Des paroles, aussi blessantes que les sortilèges qu'ils avaient lancé, avaient été échangées lors de leur confrontation.</p><p><br/><br/>Nous aurions pu être glorieux, lui avait hurlé Gellert pendant leur duel. Toi et moi. Nous aurions pu faire de grandes choses !</p><p> </p><p>Il aurait voulu crier, mais s’en sentait incapable. Le froid l’envahissait alors que la silhouette de Gellert s’éloignait de plus en plus de sa vue, et il peinait à contrôler les tremblements dans ses mains.</p><p><br/><br/>Il avait terriblement froid, à présent, à l'inverse d'un lointain été... L'été 1899... cela lui semblait avoir appartenu à une autre vie.</p><p><br/><br/>L’été s’en était allé depuis des décennies. Il n’y avait plus de soleil brûlant, plus de baisers échangés, plus de discussions et débats enflammés au cœur de la nuit.</p><p><br/><br/>Il n’y avait plus que le froid et le le déchirement que le duel avait laissé, dans sa tête, dans son corps et dans son cœur.</p><p><br/><br/>Un oiseau chanta au loin. Au-delà de toute cette destruction, le printemps se faisait entendre en cette journée de mai 1945.</p><p><br/><br/>Le printemps. Symbole d'un renouveau, de la vie qui reprenait ses droits. La fin de l'hiver. La fin de la guerre. La fin de son amour et de ses illusions.</p><p> </p><p>Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald avaient marqué l'histoire, en effet.</p><p> </p><p>Mais pas de la façon dont ils l'avaient imaginé...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>